Curtains
by Mundane Matthew
Summary: With nowhere and no one else, two nameless survivors from a place no one wants to name, have to pick up the pieces of their lives and start again, leaving the monsters behind. As best they can. Normalcy is the most difficult thing for genii to accomplish.


A/N: A quick one shot AU for my friend Cho's birthday !  
It's about my Wammy OC T/Tanner and her Wammy OC D/Collin, in an AU, being married and cute and gross.  
P.S: i'm mostly on AO3 now! Same username.

"So I was thinking for the bathroom, we could go with a soft blue, so we can have the white curtains for the kitchen area. Lookit these ones! What d'you think babe? .. Babe?.. Collin?"

The soft, lace material fell from his fingers and back onto the tabletop with the other fifty some shades of similar curtain.

The tall male slid a hand through his dark hair and brought it down over the stubble on his chin, frowning. Just a moment ago he'd sworn his spouse had been right behind him, but now he couldn't find the petite blonde anywhere. He appeared to be completely alone in the dainty shop, save for the owner stationed towards the front.

He approached the stout man at the cash and leaned his weight onto the counter. "Did you see where my husband went? He was just here a moment ago. He's blonde, long hair, quite small an' quiet. He came in with me, I know he was right behind me when I came in."

The man held a sour expression, as if he were in the worst place in the world, but jerked his head towards the door. "Stopped before he got in here. Talking to a friend outside."

Straightening again, Tanner moved to the front door and hauled it open, exiting the shop. "Tanner! Someone! Help!" The voice cried out from around the corner of the building and he knew it belonged to his missing spouse.

"Collin?!" He quickly turned the corner and was abruptly met with a sight that served to reignite twenty four years of anger he'd managed to settle to gentle embers in his gut.

Collin was up against the wall, tears in his eyes, dirt on his reddened, bruising cheek and holding him there was a man twice his size, balding prematurely and stinking of cigarettes.

"C'mon quit playing. Queers like you are always wanting some action."

"Get your fucking hands off of my husband!"

It only took three long strides to reach the pair, and Tanner wasted no seconds in grabbing the man and ripping him away from the weeping blonde, throwing him against the opposite wall. In the next second he drew his fist back and plummeted it into his face again and again, even after the thick cracking echoed into his ears and blood began to stain his skin.

"Don't you ever put your hands on him again! You hear me?!"

"Tanner! Tanner stop it! That's enough!"

Thin arms maneuvered around him and he felt the warmth of his spouse's small body against his back. Gritting his jaw, Tanner stopped his vicious beating and moved away, panting.

"I'm sorry.. I just.. He was hurtin' you."

"I know. You saved me.. i-i'm okay."

Wiping the blood off on the now unconscious man's jacket, Tanner picked up the small blonde and held him bridal style, gently touching his bruised cheek. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah.. It hurts a little but i'm fine."

"I'm not convinced. I'm gonna take you home to rest."

"But what about the curtains? You said you'd seen the perfect blue ones for the bathroom this morning."

"I don't care 'bout curtains, babe. Not when you've just been through somethin' like this. 'sides, we can put up some pillow cases for now. I wanna go home 'n take care of my husband.. I wanna kiss him an' run a bath for him.. an' maybe do a little somethin' else..~"

Collin's face shone scarlet and though he was quick to hide it into the taller's shirt, Tanner had caught a good enough glimpse of it.

"Judgin' by your face, I think you agree fully." He chuckled, nuzzling his cheek into the other's hair and kissing the top of his head. ".. they were GhostWhite, not blue."

"Yeah yeah. Let's just go home."

"Collin?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. I jus' want you t'know that. I know it's been hard and all.."

"I love you too, Tanner. You should know that, genius!"

"Aw come on with that! Now you're really in for it when we get home!"

"Good!"

"When did you get so fiesty?"

"When I married you."


End file.
